Que bonita es la vida
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Esto es una serie de drable diferentes parejas ( Yaoi-) Naruto X Todos :3
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa soy Nana XD bueno este fic sera una serie de drables :) XD si creo que seran maximo de 1-5 capis seran poquitos :3

Los personajes de Naruto son de kishimoto el hijo de su mama que se fuma la tinta con cual dibuja al sexy naru XD

Drablee No. 1

Si el amaba a ese chico uraño, amargado y sobre todo celoso y posesivo, y quien era? Pues simple ese chico era un hermoso Doncel de piel blanca casi palida tenia cabello azabache y ojos negros, bueno y el como era? Simple el era un varon de piel morena casi bronciada y pues tenia ojos azules parecian dos gemas muy hermosas y tres marquitas a cada lado de su mejilla.

Por que decia que era celoso, posesivo!?

Simple solo con la mirada casi hacian que los demas donceles del colegio se hicieran de miedo o incluso salian asustados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su NOVIO.

Oye dobe.- pregunto el azabache-. En que tanto piensas-. Frunciendo el ceño ya que pensaba que estaba fantasiando con las zorras y los sometidos doceles del colegio.

Pienso en ti Teme.- sonriendo-. No te enojes eres el unico-. Trato de tranquilizarlo ya que sabia que su amor estaba celoso...

Bueno como veran es un Narusasu XDD

Ajajaja bueno espero que les haiga gustado no se cuando hare el otro :3

Me dejan rw?


	2. Gata en celo ( Drable 2)

Holaaaaa otra vez yo XDDD ajajaja aqui esta el segundo capi XD este sera un poquito mas largo que el anterior ya que esta basado en una cancion que me encanta...

Los personajes son de kishimoto xD que fuma la Mi**** XD y hace cagadales XD...

La pareja sera una sorpresita *Q*

Ese Hombre no se Toca (basado en la cancion de Maria jose)

Era un dia hermoso en la aldea de la hoja todo era paz y tranquilidad que fue interumpida por una explosion..

Dos personas estaban peleando por que?

Shanarooooo...- gritaba una pelirosa al mismo que daba un golpe al suelo lo que probocaria que el suelo se partiera en dos.- haku-kun ya te dijo que nos lo que parece naruto y yo solo somos amigos.-

Si claro y yo naci ayer sakura-. El chico fruncio el seño que hacia que se viera trerriblemente tetrico, y el chico no era nada feo, tenia el cabello largo castaño y su piel tersa y blanca era muy hermoso el chico ( N/A: *Q* hermosisimo xD mega hemorragia xD)

Aunque digas lo que digas,

aunque llores es igual,

a pesar de ser amigas

no te creo no.

En la verdad haku-kun-. Traba de esquivar los ataques del chico.-

Aunque jures de rodillas

que la culpa es del azar,

no te creo amiga mía,

no te creo, no.

Coqueta siempre tras él,

siempre tras el

noche y día.

Eso ni tu te lo crees haruno.- lanzo el ataque.- sabes que me largo no tengo por que estar con una gata como tu voy a ver a MI NOVIO.- grito dejando a la pelirosa muy molesta..

El pelilargo iba caminando hacia el apartamento de su novio y cuando lo hacia recordo como se hisieron novios..

~~~~ FB~~~

Haku caminaba por el bosque el habia sobrevivido al ataque de kakashi pero su maestro habia muerto a lo lejos vio un rio se acerco y vio ahí tirado un cuerpo de alguien, tenia el cabello rubio y piel canela y tres marcas en sus mejillas..

Toco al chico para que reaccionara y este lo hiso despacio.

Mmm-. El pelirubio fue abriendo despacio los ojos y se topo con un par de ojos negros muy hermosos demasiados.- quien eres dattebayo?.-pregunto el chico rubio.

Con esa muletilla hizo. Que el otro chico supiera quien era el chico que tenia enfrente y viendo bien el semental que tenia enfrente se sonrojo a no mas poder...

Naruto-kun? Eres tu?.-pregunto inseguro.- soy haku me recuerdas?.-

~~~~ Fin del FB~~~~~

Y haci fue recordando hasta que llego a la casa toco la puerta y espero la respuesta.

Oh haku-chan amor que haces aca?-. Pregunto extrañado ya que no esperaba la visita de su koi y viendolo bien no se veia nada bien tenia el seño fruncido la boca torcida haciendo puchero que se podia decir que era gracioso aque decidio preguntarle-. Que te paso?.- atino a lograr a preguntar.

Me tube una pelea con la bruja-zorra pelos de clicle.- dijo enojado haciendo puchero logrando que su novio sonriera

Ay mi amado haku-chan, tu sabes que solo a ti te amo y mucho.- le tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia el dandole un beso apasionado y amoroso.

Que solo logro que su hermosos koi se sonrojara y sonriera...

MARÍA JOSÉ

Letras Ví deos Fotos Biografí a

LETRA 'ESTE HOMBRE NO SE TOCA'

Enviar letra a un amigo Imprimir letra

Envía la canción 'Este Hombre No Se Toca' a tu celular

Aunque digas lo que digas,

aunque llores es igual,

a pesar de ser amigas

no te creo no.

Aunque jures de rodillas

que la culpa es del azar,

no te creo amiga mía,

no te creo, no.

Coqueta siempre tras él,

siempre tras el

noche y día.

Gata en celo tras él,

siempre tras el

igual que una sombra.

Vas por él,

vas por el se te nota;

tu descaro es total;

que más te da lo que yo le amo.

Este hombre no se toca,

basta ya de tonterías,

entérate de una vez por todas;

este hombre no se toca,

te lo juro amiga mía

defenderé su amor como una loca.

Faldas cortas, piernas largas, maquillada para él;

maniquí de porcelana,

provocándole.

No te va a servir de nada

ni el perfume ni el carmín;

maniquí de porcelana,

me das lastima.

Coqueta siempre tras él,

siempre tras el

noche y día.

Gata en celo tras él,

siempre tras el

igual que una sombra.

Sueñas con él,

sueñas con él, se te nota,

tu descaro es total;

que más te da lo que yo le amo.

Este hombre no se toca,

basta ya de tonterías,

entérate de una vez por todas;

este hombre no se toca,

te lo juro amiga mía

defenderé su amor como una loca.

Este hombre no se toca,

basta ya de tonterías,

entérate de una vez por todas;

este hombre no se toca,

te lo juro amiga mía

defenderé su amor como una loca.

^o^ que les parecio :D como vieron este capi es un naru x haku te lo dedico Mari-chan.

Tkm y espero que les haiga gustado ^^

Me dejan rw


End file.
